Talk:Red Scythes
Actually slug, chapters have been known to mix gene-seed before. A few fanon chapters on this site have done so, and canon chapters such as the Relictors are presumed to be of two different chapters. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt there, though I would recommend that you change it to something like "presumed to be of mixed gene-seed". As for the founding issue, uhh...no problem there. There have been numerous unlisted or unspecified foundings in the universe, and the fanon even has some fan-made foundings. So yeah, both problems you've stated aren't really problems at all. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 16:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I believe a problem would be however, that if the chapters red thirst is worse than normal Blood Angels, combined with the unstable nature of mixed gene-seed, would mean it would be very hard to maintain a thousand man chapter. Also, it would probably lead to a greater number of 'Black Rage' incidents, which would also hamper the thousand man figure. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Retification No,no, I thi k I meant that this batch of gene-seed was only one out of over a hundreds to not be severely afflicted by the Red Thirst or the Black Rage. However, I know such a thing is difficult, so I WILL add in a story later on to explain why there are almost no Red Thirst or Black Rage incidents by M41 Wait for it. Thanks. :) Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 10:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) The Black Rage and Red Thirst are psychic imprints left on the Blood Raven's gene-seed with a universal effect. Only one chapter were ever able to escape such flaws for a limited time, during which the chapter was almost destroyed due to their horrendous luck in conflict. The Blood Angels gene-seed is universally tainted. It doesn't matter what batch you take. This is still NCF. Imposter101 (talk) 10:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I see. I'll change the story, then. Thanks. Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) There could be complications that could lead to mutations, and the Imperial Fists gene-seed is still flawed as they cannot produce acidic spit or go into suspended animation. Imposter101 (talk) 14:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Would it be okay to have half of the original marines, not the genetic template, be Blood Angels? As in the first 1000, only 500 were from the Blood Angels, and later on all of them and their Descendant Marines just died off in a disaster or something, while all that remains now is Imperial Fists Descendants? If that isn't feasible, I'll probably change it to Ultramarines. Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 03:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Then no traits of the Blood Angels gene-seed would remain. Also, if the original chapter was just made up of Blood Angels and they were almosr wiped out, they wouldn't suddenly swtich gene-seed. Imposter101 (talk) 09:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) No, of the original chapter, 500 were Imperial Fist and 500 were Blood Angels. So no switching of gene-seed. Just that all that was left after 10 millennia in the Imperium is the gene-seed descended from the Imperial Fists. Did I not make that clear in the history section? Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 09:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Which could lead to heresy and civil war. Also, when half your squad suddenly breaks down into the red thirst while the rest are taking up positions behind heavy fortifications, I don't think it's gonna end well. The Imperial Fists are a defensive warfare chapter while the Blood Angels are wild and based around assault. It's a poor combination of genetic traits since they don't really help each other in battle. I'd advise against the Blood Angels heritage altogether. Imposter101 (talk) 10:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dude, firstly, there would NEVER be any mixing of Gene-seed in the Second Founding. The Second Founding had a very specific purpose: to divide the Legions. That's all. There was no mixing of Gene-seed. Secondly, before the Horus Heresy, there were no Chaos forces to besiege anywhere. Thirdly, An Ork would not worship Khorne; the Orks have their own gods of war: Gork and Mork. Fourth, the Doom Legion is a Chaos Space Marine Warband http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Doom_Legion Fifthly, the notion that any Chapter of Space Marines would be willing to attack other Space Marines to protect Eldar is laughable. besides which, the Black Templars could never chase an Eldar fleet 'across the segmentum' because the two use entirely different methods of navigation: the Eldar would just slip into the Webway and disappear.Jochannon (talk) 00:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then. Since it's un-feasible, I'll change it to another time period or only one ancestor legion. Next, the Doom Legion were only lost to Chaos in M.37. This event was in M.35. But if it too crazy an idea, I'll delete it. Next, I changed the Ork Warboss, although I don't see why Orks can't worship Chaos, just because they have their own Gods. They would be in the minority, but I'm, willing to delete it. Next, deleted the whole Eldar confrontatiion. i must point out too that they only wanted to stiop them, niot fire on the Black Templars, but you're right. It's Laugable. Finally, I realised I screwed up on the origins thing. I'll revise it. Thanks for pointing all that out.Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 05:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for being cool about it, dude.Jochannon (talk) 11:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I would just avoid the mixing of gene-seed/chapters altogether. If the Blood Angels and their genetic heritage will disappear pretty quickly, then there is no point in even having them. If you want a Blood Angels succesor, just do Blood Angels, if you wants Imperial Fists, do Imperial Fists. The two chapters are fairly diffirent. Imposter101 (talk) 11:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but the Khornate storm-boys was a 2nd edition concept that hasn't actually been revived considering GW's writers must of realised that 'organised' SS stylized Orks of Khorne did not work well with the newer editions of work. Though Nurgle Orks are shown in the 3rd edition of the Grey Knights codex, though this concept has not been revised since. Chaos Orks are possible, but they haven't been mentioned for awhile. Imposter101 (talk) 14:51, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so to Legionaire22 and others, I'll fix the origins. Thanks for pointing it out.. @Jochannon, it's okay. I take it as constructive criticism. Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 07:00, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for keeping this comversation civil, everybody. I know I made a lot of mistakes on my first try, and I'll try to keep them in mind next time. So, nnow that I have edited it, if its okay can you guys check for any more discrepencoes within the ariticle? Thanks, I appreciate it. Norik Of Bzpower (talk) 03:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Just putting this out there, but you got some replies on the "Building a connection " blog, Legionaire22 offered the White Exemplars as a rival, Loyal, zealot-y chapter, and I offered up the The Omnissiah's Wrath for the friendly role. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 23:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) NCF-stamp There is no Founding that had occured in 731M31. Also, if you are referring to the 2nd Founding, it too is against the rules of writing chapter. RemosPendragon (talk) 10:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC)